


【SAIL_2】第二编_MATT

by AHydrogen



Series: 【DN||月L/MM2】NOBODY ON SEA/无人之境 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 全文第一人称请注意





	【SAIL_2】第二编_MATT

**Author's Note:**

> 全文第一人称请注意

1  
我和Matt从小在贫民窟长大，他比我小一岁。  
我已经不记得他是从什么时候开始跟着我混的了。总之我们两个是贫民窟里最让人头疼的两个孩子，我们偷蒙拐骗，凭着一点小聪明，几乎无所不为。  
大人们总害怕我们，但也希望从我们这儿挖一点其他人的丑闻笑料。于是他们在大街上冲我们吐口水却在灯光昏暗的小酒馆里给我们偷偷送一杯淡啤酒。  
其实我非常讨厌这样的生活，但Matt却总是显得无所谓。事实上他看上去对所有的事情都漫不经心，尤其是当他过早的学会抽烟之后，就显得更加散漫。他总把赚到手的钱立刻花完，所以尽管过了那么多年了他全身家当加起来也就只有那副从别人那儿偷来的防风镜。  
他是个天生的混球，当然我也是。  
那是一个冬天，我和他走在路上，我本想顺手拐走一只手表，却没想到被抓了个现行。  
Matt抓住我的手撒腿就跑，那个大人物在我们背后狼狈地又叫又骂，像是要泄愤一样地直跳脚，可是却因此越跑越慢。我们向前跑着，听着他越来越远的声音忍不住地大笑起来。  
我原以为这件事就这样结束了，可令我和Matt都颇感意外的是，那个大人物似乎是存了心要把我和Matt赶尽杀绝。他联络了警署，好让那些条子把我们拷进去恶狠狠地整治一番——接下来的日子简直糟透了，要求逮捕我们的布告贴满了大街，而贫民窟里再也不欢迎我们，毕竟大多数大人们都指望着条子的好心情来过个安稳日子。  
于是走投无路的我们准备离开这里。  
那时候Matt坐在贫民窟的屋顶上，笑嘻嘻地看着一个凶神恶煞的混蛋追在我屁股后面跑。我远远地看见他，心底几乎是无法压制住想要把他揪下来摁在地上打的冲动。只是鞭长莫及，我只能窝囊地抬起头对他比了个中指。而他却笑得几乎要从屋顶上摔下来。  
我记得那一刻有灰色的候鸟从他背后飞过，白色的卷云被风彻底打散。  
等我终于摆脱了那个家伙，我几乎是第一时间就冲到了那个屋顶抓住Matt的领子准备给他那张讨人厌的笑脸一拳。他依旧笑嘻嘻地讨饶，态度悠闲地几乎让人难以置信。  
你看，他就是这样的人，对什么都蛮不在乎，甚至在他用那招牌一样吊儿郎当的态度激怒了别人之后，还能给人一种这一切分明都是你无理取闹的后果这样的感觉。  
我原以为他会和平时一样吃下我的拳头再装可怜地咿咿呀呀叫上半天，但当我的拳头已经碰到他的睫毛的时候，他竟突然笑着片偏开了头，用一只手轻轻抓住我包含怒意的拳头。  
我有点吃惊，但更吃惊的是下一秒，他几乎带着一种天真的语气问我，“我们找一艘船，偷偷溜上去，怎么样？”  
他经常有一些惊人的主意，可在这些见鬼的想法里，只有这个显得最诗意最天真。  
我差点没忍住要对他发出一声嘲笑，可是见鬼的是，我鬼使神差地点了头。Matt的眼睛立马就弯了起来，我看见他那张欠揍的脸上缓慢地搭起了一张明朗的笑脸，他说，“我已经找好了，明天码头就有一艘船要出发。”  
他顿了顿，又补充了一句，“早上八点整。”  
“见鬼……”我忍不住加大拳头上的力气。  
一秒不到的时间，我的拳头就连同着他的手背一起恶狠狠地在他那张讨人厌的笑脸上撵了一下，他有点狼狈地歪过身体，一边用空着的手揉着鼻梁一边低声抱怨着，“你他妈下手可真狠啊……”

后来我们搭上了那班船，就在那天的半夜里。  
我们本以为我们做的足够好，几乎已经堪称神不知鬼不觉了，可没想到的是一个白胡子老头把我们逮了个正着——他从一个房间里走出来，轻手轻脚地带上门，不知道要往哪里去（现在我知道了，他就是渡，那时他刚确认正有些感冒的L真的已经睡下了，而不是到处夜游），我和Matt就这样毫无准备的在他的面前暴露了。  
不过意外的是，他没把我们送去见条子，反而还给了我和Matt各一份蛋糕，他说这是给另一个孩子准备的，只可惜他今天感冒了，正好便宜了我们。当然他的措辞要更文雅一点，我觉得那太恶心，所以才不会把他的原话告诉你。  
其实多多少少令我对他心存一点感激的是，他甚至没有问我们是不是乘客（我们穿的实在是太坏了，一点都不像是能够买得起船票的人的打扮，哪怕是搭在最末等的船舱里的人恐怕都比我们穿得好）。他只是耐心地问我们是从哪里来，要去到哪里。  
我觉得这个问题实在是太哲学，一时之间不知道该怎么回答，但Matt却率先抢了话茬。他笑嘻嘻地说，“嘿，老头！我们从贫民窟来，大概还会到贫民窟去，不过是另一个。”  
老头笑了起来，他说，“你们有没有考虑过不一样的生活？”  
Matt一下子笑了起来，他用一贯让人恼火的语气问，“你是恋童癖？我可不小啦，恐怕是没办法满足你的需要，老头！”  
我觉得很丢人。但那个老头却只是露出了一个慈祥的笑容，他说，“你很擅长激怒别人。”  
Matt闭了嘴。  
我有些惊讶地转过头看了他一眼，然后轻轻用脚尖踢了踢他的小腿。  
没想到这时候老头又和蔼地看向了我，“而你，恐怕非常感情用事，对不对？”  
我有些恼火地瞪着他，刚想开口，他却说，“你们或许该过一段脚踏实地的生活，而不是坑蒙拐骗。”  
说着，他的眼睛扫过Matt的防风镜，最后长长地叹了口气，“而且他也需要一个玩伴，他实在是太孤僻了。”  
“谁？”Matt问，而老人没有回答，他沉默了很久，又看了看我们，“你们愿意做一阵子水手吗？就当做是抵消你们的船票钱。”  
他问得太真诚，搞得我都有点不好意思拒绝。而Matt则是一如既往地摆出一副不置可否的态度，他甚至笑嘻嘻地问，“嘿，老头，那这样的话我们是不是会有工钱？”  
那时候的Matt看上去和平时几乎一样，只是我注意到，他的背脊紧紧靠着椅背，双手交叉抱在胸前，看上去气定神闲，但却像是一个慌张的孩子。  
但是在那一刻，我竟然觉得他的眼神却有点闪闪发光的意思。  
于是我们在这艘船上住了下来，一开始我们做铲煤工的活，然后去刷甲板，日子不是太热就是太凉，然而不知道为什么，我和Matt却第一次感到了自己的确是真实地活着——我们早上睁开惺忪的睡眼，晚上疲惫地倒头就睡，白天却异常清醒。  
也是在那个时候，我第一次意识到，我和Matt其实并没有那么糟，至少我们都还活着，不是一滩烂泥，而是真真正正地用脚踩在地上清醒的活着。  
尽管实际上，我们所踩着的是无边的海潮。

 

2  
渡给我和Matt单独安排了一个小房间，那里头是一张上下铺的床。我和Matt几乎没有过专门可以称之为床的东西，这突如其来的礼物竟然让我们感到有点说不出的惊喜。但是尽管如此，我觉得仍谁都绝对无法在上铺好好的睡上一觉——这是海上，和陆地完全不同。  
刚上船那个月我几乎天天都在懊悔当初听了Matt的鬼话，而连在河里扑腾都不会的Matt更是一直挂着一脸打了霜似的表情。  
总之，在船舱里，实际上能使用的床只有一张。而我和Matt不得不通过打架、猜拳之类斗智斗勇的方法来争取那唯一一张柔软的枕席。当然，换而言之，无论胜者是谁，总会有个人不得不带着憋屈的失败躺在房间狭窄肮脏的地板上，像是露宿的流浪汉一样地渡过一整晚。  
在这种情况下，几乎没有斗志的Matt可以说是从来没赢过，他总是抱怨着我不择手段一肚子坏水，可却又从不拿出认真的态度来和我较量，即使是打牌也像是房间里烧得已经发不出什么亮光的灯丝一样，所以哪怕到今天，我也依然一点都不同情他。  
只是在Matt无数次的失败里，他并非一无所获。至少有一件事他可以对着我炫耀一生——他率先发现了L，那个偶尔被人提起的，像是幽灵一样虚幻到让人难以相信的天才。  
那是一个暴风雨夜里，整艘船都晃得厉害，Matt在又一次失败里不得不仰躺在地板上，我能感觉到床在房间里小幅度的摇摆，它像是那种富贵人家的小孩摇篮，但是却发出比乌鸦还要吓人的叫声。我感到有点头晕眼花，困得厉害却又恶心地睡不着，我开始想念陆地，可喉咙里满满的都是今天晚饭吃掉的那块干巴巴的面包的味道。  
我想要叫叫Matt的名字，但这时候似乎有什么被晃到了他的身上，他发出了一声闷哼，然后低声骂了一句脏话，可是这句咒骂一点都不成功，他连句尾都没来得及吐出来，就发出了一声恶心的反胃声——他要吐了。  
这个认知让我一下子清醒过来，我想要跳下床，却没想到房门一下子就打开了。光照进我的的眼睛里，烧得我的眼眶滚烫。  
我不得不抓住床缘，有点不安地叫了一声他的名字。事实上那一刻我是恐惧的，可是在我还没明白是怎么一回事的时候，Matt就跌跌撞撞地从房间里跑了出去，他的肩膀紧紧缩成一团，那一刻我才想起来这个笨蛋其实还比我小了一岁。  
这个比我要矮上几公分、吊儿郎当又毫无斗志的、除了逃跑之外没有任何运动天分的笨蛋像是吓坏了的小动物一样冲进光亮而空旷的走廊里，凭借着一贯糟糕的平衡感从墙壁的左边撞到右边，一路上连滚带爬甚至差点被倾斜的船板倒回房间里。  
我想要叫住他，可是实在是太晚了，等我追出去的时候，他已经不知道跑去哪里了。  
我的心情很糟糕，一种没能照顾好手足至亲的苦涩突然填满了我的大脑——这是他第一次表现出这么惊慌失措的模样，可我却什么都没做。  
什么都没有。  
我突然意识到Matt并非无所畏惧，他有一副坏心肠，但这却并不妨碍他心底那百分之一的小孩子气。我忧心忡忡，无头苍蝇似的在船上到处找他，光着脚，还摔了好几个跟斗，样子别提又多狼狈。我的心情坏透了，我甚至开始有点担心Matt看见我这幅样子会不会一下子没心没肺地大笑起来，然后揪着我的一簇头发坏心眼地揶揄我两句。  
如果是这样，我一定会给他一拳。  
可是这只是我的一个假象罢了，事实让人沮丧——我压根不知道他去了哪里。  
“见鬼的臭小鬼……滚回你的地狱去吧！”我忍不住咬着槽牙这么赌咒，可是接下来，却听见一连串舒缓的音乐，就在我还有点发蒙的时候，我突然听见Matt的声音，他好像已经恢复了精神，语气又变回那种漫不经心的调子，他说，“快闪开！笨蛋！”  
我一时之间有点反应不过来，而音乐在逐步靠近。  
“啊……糟了……”我听见一个陌生的声音用平板一样的声线这么说。  
“快闪开！Mello！你这个白痴！！”Matt的声音也在接近，只是变得有点着急了。  
我努力让自己冷静下来，却看见了一幕令我瞠目结舌的场景——  
一架钢琴正向我驶来，它的背后就是Matt，以及一个看上去患有严重失眠症的幽灵一样的男人，他们都看着我，表情都很无辜，就像是孤儿院里最乖巧的孩子一样。  
我大脑里一片空白，直到Matt冲我大叫快蹲下才终于能够做出一个反射应声抱住头蹲了下来。  
那架钢琴擦着我的手背从我的头顶滑过，接着是那两个人伸直的腿，最终划过我头顶是是那个钢琴凳。我突然觉得自己像是蜷缩在瘦窄的独木舟正迅速驶过石桥底下的野狗一样又惊又怒，一个劲地发抖，而那从头到尾都没有断过的不知道哪里来的见鬼的乐声就是那铺天盖地的流水和阳光。  
他们大笑着、滑行而过，就像是优雅的水鸟，张开白色的翅膀，阴影比盛夏的白帆布还要耀眼。只是很快的，阴影就掠过了我的头顶，明亮的光照重新回到我的眼睛里，我却还有点晃神。  
我试图恢复理智，但身体却还是呆呆地蹲在原地。我能看见走廊上一个个扒着门框探出头来盯着我、Matt还有那个奇怪的男人和他的钢琴的人们，接着一种接近于暴怒的羞耻感就让我不由得涨红了脸

可这时候又一声巨大的噪声在我的背后突然炸裂，它像是一发礼炮，伴随着无数的尖叫。接着，渡的声音在不停回荡着的尖细余音里传来，像是从外太空飘来的一片浮云一样给一切画上了一个句号——  
“L，我想你本来应该在睡觉，对吗？”

 

3  
渡叫他L。  
就和船上所有的人一样，只用一个简单的字母来代表他。  
那天晚上，渡把我们叫去了他的房间，耐心地给我们一人泡了一杯茶后静静地打量着我们。这个老人他似乎在等一个什么解释，他的视线扫过我和Matt，最终落到了L的脸上。  
那是我第一次看见L，他旁若无人，像是小孩子一样蹲在椅子上。  
他有着一头黑色的头发，这让他看上去有点东洋人的气质，但是他的五官却一点都不扁平，它们甚至可以说得上是有棱有角，还透露出几分阴郁和神经质的气息。我注意到他的眼圈很深，像是出生至今都没能好好睡上一觉似的。此时此刻，他背脊弯曲，眼睛微微睁大，看起来竟有种无辜的神采。  
然而即使如此，这个表情也完全不能令人感到放松——他看上去实在太不健康了，几乎不像是个活人，连皮肤看上去都青白干枯，好像只要用手一戳，他就会变成一堆破碎的石膏，不规则地裂开在地上。  
这个念头让我打了个寒战。然而令我沮丧的是Matt却似乎完全没有我这种感受，他只是散漫地翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上。他甚至偶尔会试图对L做出个幸灾乐祸的表情，可L却只是当做什么都没看到似的平静地眨着眼。  
过了一会儿，渡叹了口气，“好吧，孩子们……”  
他用手指揉了揉额角，“你们都该回去睡觉了，特别是你——L。”  
渡突然用强调的语气说，“要知道你还在感冒，早上还赖在被窝里打滚。”  
我下意识地扭过头看了L一眼，他的表情没有变，可肩膀却微微绷紧。这个反应就像是被人戳穿了一个恶作剧的孩子一样，这让我不禁感到有点诧异，而Matt却自顾自地哈哈哈大笑了起来。  
渡并没有呵斥Matt，他只是耐心地转过头来，几乎是彬彬有礼地说，“今天晚上的修理费恐怕不得不记在你们的账上了。”  
说着，他的视线在L和Matt身上梭回了一下，一直保持沉默的L突然开口了，他的声音有点发闷，还有点没头没脑，“还有他。”  
渡摇了摇头，用接近纵容的语气轻轻叫了一声他的名字，而L默默地扁了扁嘴，回归了无声的沉默。  
就在这一刻，我才意识到原来L的话所针对的人是我。  
我感到自己受了愚弄，火气一下子就冲上了脑门。还来不细想，我就不由自主地一下子蹿了起来，甚至连坐在我边上的Matt也吓了一跳。  
我越过他的头顶恶狠狠地瞪了L一眼，可是那个苍白而不健康的幽灵竟然连头都没有转过来，他甚至慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，微微晃动的阴影打在他惨白的脚背上，像是一块灰尘。  
大概是他悠闲的态度感染了Matt，那个之前还有僵硬的男孩子突然扑哧笑出了声来，这让我更加怒火中烧，拔出拳头就狠狠地砸向Matt的头顶，他惨叫了一声抱住头，而渡在一边默默看着，既不生气也不做出干预的姿态，嘴角甚至还挂上了一个微笑。  
——只有我想是一个局外人。  
这个认知让我觉得恼火又难堪，然而就在我几乎要冲上去抓住L的领子好泄愤的时候，L突然回过头来，他黑色的眼睛看着我（但我始终觉得他更像是透过我看着墙壁上的挂画），喉咙里慢慢挤出了一个干瘪的声音，“安静。”  
我的大脑在这一瞬间变得格外清明，倒不是因为没了脾气，而是那怒火在我的头顶燃烧，白色的火星溅在血液里，它拍打着我捏得嘎吱作响的拳头，而渡却在这时候叹着气拍了拍我的肩膀。  
他叹了口气说，“时候不早了，你们明天还得准时起床吧？”  
说到这里，Matt也学着他的样子发出一声夸张地叹息。他拉着我回到了房间，全然顾不得嘲笑我今天狼狈的模样，反倒是一个劲地在说L那个家伙真是太酷了之类的话，我怀着满腹的愤恨一脚踢到了他的肚子上，他疼得蜷缩在地上，嘀咕了两句脏话就重新爬回了之前已经一塌糊涂的地上的被窝。  
那天晚上，我几乎一整个晚上都没睡着，我看着上铺的木头把天花板分成一条一条的模样，脑浆被摇摇晃晃的海水搅得一团乱，唯独神智是清醒的。  
我第一次感到有一种被遗弃的感觉，好像一切都和昨天不一样了，这种认知让我几乎想要尖叫出来，可是不知道为什么，我突然想起来了那架逐渐向我驶来的钢琴，那如同流水一般跳跃着的音符以及一个粘连着另一个的节拍，我相信如果那时候我学过诗歌，我一定会想出一个绝妙又诗情画意的方法来修饰它，只可惜我没有。  
就像是我没能一眼就发现L惊人的才华一样，当时的我满心都是一种被抢走玩伴的孩子的卑劣心情——我想要对他拳打脚踢，冲他大声尖叫，管他是谁。  
我突然注意到，我们不知道什么时候冲破了那场暴风雨，尽管WAMMY’S号仍在海上漂泊，但却已经不再像是被吓坏的小动物一样，就如同Matt。我扭过头偷偷瞥了一眼Matt的背影。  
他弓着背脊，红色的头发看上去很乱，裸露的脖颈后我甚至能看见一节节脊椎的轮廓。  
在黑暗中，我听见了他的呼吸声，绵长而平稳。这让我确信他已经睡着了，并且睡得很不错。偶尔他会轻轻动一下，但却一次都没有踢开过被子。  
我重新转回头，愣愣地开着天花板，头一次想到了未来，并因此感到有点困惑和恐惧。  
未来？  
这个词对于我来说比海上的天气还要不靠谱，它除了让我暴躁又失措，几乎什么都干不了。我重重地翻了个身，木床板发出一声哀叫，铁质的床脚在地面挂出一道颤音。  
突然，这个声音变成了一个火苗，重新点燃了我脑海中关于L的音乐的记忆，我这才想起来，那是怎样一种安静又柔和的旋律。  
它平静又任性地从我的头顶飘过，像是把装满水的鱼缸定在头上赤着脚跑过河岸的孩子，肆无忌惮地发出睥睨人间一切的纯粹笑声，突破每一道风的阻拦。于是他一直向前跑、一直跑……仿佛这世间再没什么能去干扰他前进的步伐一样。  
他是自由的。  
我沉默地盯着上铺缝隙里装着的天花板，看着它被月光变成了一面镜子，也凝视着它那被海上粼粼的波光再三拂过的脸颊，脑海里又不由自主地飘过了那句话。

——他是自由的。

 

4  
第二天一早，我和Matt就滚回铲煤房去了，那里的温度很高，就像是一个不会结束的夏天。这种高热对我来说无疑是一种酷刑，当然，对于Matt来说也是。他病恹恹地铲着煤，偶尔和几个老资历的铲煤工调侃几句，他们又笑又骂，但却并不真的发脾气，就像是真正的朋友那样，而并不是把Matt当成不懂事的孩子对待。  
我兴趣缺缺地挥着铲子，听着他们之间无聊的荤段子，然而突然，这些声音都停止了，炉火噼啪地烧着，唯有一道绵长的开门声还在空气里活跃。  
突然，有人大嚷起来，“嘿！你是干嘛的？！这里不能乱闯，你知道吗？！”  
于是，我不由得抬起头，视线爬过红褐色的铁楼梯，眼边咸涩的汗水却顺着睫毛倒流回我的眼睛里。这我感到有点难受，整个人都不自在，但还是睁大了眼睛好仔细看清楚来的人是谁——  
那个人穿着软绵绵的白色衣服，看上去有点说不出的散漫感觉，同样松松垮垮的裤子的裤脚有一点拖在地上，边缘还磨得拉了丝，可是在裤脚底下，那双被他踩成拖鞋一样的旧皮鞋上却没什么灰，甚至还有点光彩照人的意思，这让他看上去很奇怪，就像是那如同午睡后的一个甜蜜的睡纹的金红色的火光打在他苍白的失眠症病人的脸上一样，格格不入却又意外的让人感到了一种异样的自然。  
我突然想到了昨晚的旋律，被燠热塞满的大脑突然有了一丝清醒。然而与此同时，一股恼火的情绪再次袭来，我忍不住要瞪他，但他却根本没把我当一回事，只是用干瘪的声音说，“我是L。”  
铲煤工们陷入了沉默，有几个岁数和我们差不多的甚至瞪大了眼睛，用一种难以置信的表情倒吸了一口气。而L却只是驼着背慢悠悠地走下楼梯来，他看上去很不自在，连肩膀都绷得很紧，比正常视线更低一点的目光黏在地上，好像是要注意一点什么。  
我发现，他似乎是在躲避楼梯上剥落的锈斑。  
这时候一个年纪大的铲煤工用力地拍了一下我的后背，我差点直接摔进煤堆里，而他却用开朗平稳的声音对我说，“小子，别偷懒！”  
“我知道！”我回过头一把甩开他的手，他的表情变得有点尴尬，他沉默了一秒后选择了离开，而Matt却笑嘻嘻地对我说，“你可真有种，刚才那个表情实在是太凶狠了，差点连我都吓坏了。”  
“闭嘴！”我瞪了他一眼，他故意摆出一个吓坏了的表情，但却被嘴角大大的微笑给扭曲了——他就像是一个坏心的小丑一样。而这时候我注意到，L已经走下了楼梯，他在最后一节台阶上第一次露出了一个人类的表情——  
纠结又为难。  
他咬着大拇指，静静地凝视着我们，像是下了很大的决心才跨到了被煤堆涂得漆黑的地板上。然而，当他的前脚掌碰到地板的时候，他的肩线就绷紧了，他突然像是一只戒备的刺猬一样，我甚至有点怀疑他凌乱的头发会不会因此突然竖起来。  
可他没有，他只是看上去有点沮丧，但很快又恢复了纯粹的几乎幽灵一样平板的表情。  
但是我已经看出来了——这家伙绝对是个洁癖，满地的煤堆显然让他的心情变得很沉重，他在原地又停了一会儿，而Matt似乎也在注意他，他握着铲子，好奇地盯着L，似乎想知道他会怎么做，比如他会不会突然溜走之类的，但是令我们失望的是，他只是弯下了腰，用食指拇指夹住了铲子的中间试图把它拉起来。  
他好像用了很大的力气，指甲盖都泛白了，Matt这个时候忍不住扑哧一声轻轻笑了出来，而L飞快地扫了我们一眼，然后把手指移到了铲子的端部，这下他一下子就提起来了那个铲子，白色的指甲片里染了一点点炭黑，而铲子在那煤堆上划出了一道弧度。  
这时候，他又看了我们一眼。  
才慢慢地试图用整只手握住铲柄。  
——他知道我们在想什么，并且愿意花一点力气去把我和Matt那点小想法给打成碎片，一点情面都不留，不管是他的还是我们的。这种感觉让我觉得有点危险，却也很新鲜，我忍不住继续观察他，而这时候他的手掌已经完全握住了铲柄，他似乎很讨厌那样拿东西，整个人比之前还要不自然，而他驼着背的怪异行走姿态更是将这种不协调感提升到了极致。  
铲煤工里的老大无奈地看了他一眼，但却一横心当做什么都没看到。  
——这是L的游乐场。  
他可以自由的在这里做任何事情，哪怕是拖着铲子在铲煤房里闲逛也无所谓，尽管事实上他是真的在努力把煤送进炉火里。  
Matt小声地对我说，“他可真奇怪。”  
我点了点头，脑子里的怒火不知道什么时候竟然已经平息了下去。  
“不过也很酷。”Matt说，用一种难得的称赞的语气，他用占满煤灰的手摸了摸他的防风镜，“就像是昨天晚上一样，我发誓我从没做过那么酷的事情！”  
“然后我们就得来这里铲煤了。”我试图用心平气和的与其说，可最后还是忍不住加上了一句，“我们他妈才刚摆脱这里三天！”  
Matt没说话，他偏开头，小幅度地动了动嘴巴，然后铲起一铲子煤抛进炉火里，火光烧得他红色的头发如同一块牡丹云。  
只是这时候，L却不小心把煤铲一起丢进了炉子里，火光突然变大了一秒，然后又恢复了正常。L露出有点挫败的表情，像是个孩子一样紧紧皱着眉头，他沉思了一会儿，转过头又试图用两根手指夹起铲子，不过还是失败了，于是他不得不再次用手掌握住铲子，并重新铲了一铲煤。  
他的眼睛注视着煤炭，在它们落进火力的时候，他的眼睛陡然睁大，仿佛要记住什么一样地紧紧盯着那团火，仿佛那是什么了不起的圣火，又或者是上帝扔到人间的灵。  
我看见他的嘴唇在微微翕动，忽明忽暗的光在他的脸上留下抖动的投影，而这时候，他转过身，平静地离开了铲煤房，没人阻止他，没人和他打招呼，也没人去斥责他两句，他像是一个幽灵，仅在少数好奇的人的眼里消失。  
Matt突然在我耳边叹了口气，略带艳羡的口气说，“他可真是无拘无束。”  
“别搞得你和他很熟似的。”我忍不住用凉飕飕的语气刺他一句，而他却反而笑嘻嘻地回答，“我还不认识他，但他却好像早就认识了我们。”  
他用的是我们，不知道为什么。  
很久以后我才明白过来Matt的意思——L，他总是能在第一眼时就看穿别人，却又从不愿意加以理解。所以他认识我们，却又从来不真正和我们彼此相识。  
然而那时候的我，在听见Matt的话之后，不遗余力地嘲讽起了他的故弄玄虚，他一贯懒散地笑着，偶尔说几句吊儿郎当的话，把煤炭一铲接一铲地送进火焰里，而从他头顶流下的汗水把他脸上的煤灰冲进脖子里。  
在那场辩论的最后，Matt突然神秘地对我说，“你会喜欢他的，至少比我喜欢他。”  
我冷笑了一下，而他却突然露出了一个灿烂的笑容，如同一个天真的孩子一样地说——  
“你就是喜欢那些能够激怒你的人。”  
他话音刚落，我就抬起腿，毫不犹豫地给了他一脚。

 

5  
从此之后，整整一年我和Matt都在铲煤房里“享受”着那个让人感到无比恼怒的夏天，而L也再也没有在我们面前存在过。  
偶尔Matt会提起他，说从没有听过这么好听的音乐，而我就会嘲笑他是他见识短浅。尽管他依然和任何时候一样从没发过脾气，但是我可以看得出他很失落。  
我不知道Matt在L的旋律里听到了什么，但显然，是某种类似于流水甚至是光一样的东西，它们冲走了Matt那张嬉皮笑脸的面具，迫使他暴露出一丝真实的东西。  
突然，我对L这个人充满了好奇。尽管他给我留下的回忆里充满了让我恼火的记忆，但是我却不可遏制的对于他产生了好奇与一点无法解释的期待。  
于是我不由自主地想起了Matt的话——  
你就是喜欢那些能够激怒你的人。  
是吗？  
在一整年后，我和Matt通过铲煤的方式还清了那个暴风雨夜晚所欠下的修理费用。渡第一时间让我们回到甲板上去透透气，我发誓我看到天空的时候都快哭了——那是一种我和Matt整整一年没有看到的东西，也是我和他在过去的岁月中从没有认真凝视过的地方。  
在这里，天空是如此广阔，它如同推动着我们的流水，完整而无比壮阔，飞鸟从它的眼底飞过它睫毛的投影很快就消失在白色的卷云里。  
Matt紧紧地盯着这一切，许久之后才发出一声悠久的叹息，“简直就像是重新活过来了一样。”  
我没有回答，但是却是第一次打从心底里赞同他说的话。  
我突然觉得这样活着是一件好事，不是每天从一个路口逃到另一个路口，不是靠着偷蒙拐骗来填饱肚子，更不是每天浑浑噩噩像是野狗一样蜷缩在污泥里警惕地看着周围的一切。  
我们切切实实的活着，经过滚烫的夏天，然后又在一场丰沛的金色雨水中重获新生。

在甲板上的日子意外的非常忙碌，我经常会和别人发生口角，甚至几次三番大打出手，但是渡都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，事实上，只要我们不过分，他就什么都不会在意。  
而相较于我的这种情况，Matt的日子过得可以说是非常的滋润，他甚至已经和船上一半人混熟了，三不五时就能从别人身上骗来几支烟。  
一切都非常平稳，除了一件事。  
——Wammy’s号来了一位新的住客。  
他看上去身体很差，浑身都苍白地像是一张纸。如果你因此就误以为他是个柔和体贴的家伙，那你就大错特错了。这个小鬼不仅刻薄还很目中无人，深色的眼睛里几乎从来没有别人的倒影，若是比起目中无人恐怕连L都得甘拜下风。  
我不知道渡为什么要收养这样一个孩子，还把他带上船来，但我又没有任何理由去干涉，只能忍受每次看见他就会由衷升起的怒火露出一个冷笑，不过幸好，那个小鬼并不经常走出房间。  
——他是个胆小鬼，软弱得要命，却自命不凡。很多人因为他是渡收养的孩子就对他有礼相待，但是我知道，他只不过是一个被父母丢来船上的包袱罢了。  
与我显而易见的厌恶不同，Matt倒是觉得他很有趣，他甚至经常鼓动我去和那家伙聊聊天、又或者对他做个恶作剧什么的，总之他的想法我真是一点都不了解。  
这个小鬼的名字叫做Near，这个称呼听上去简直就像是一个嘲笑，但所有人都对此毫不在意，他们在意的仅仅只有——船上又来了一个幽灵、小号幽灵。  
幽灵。  
L.  
现在Matt已经不会再和我提起L了，只是偶尔靠着栏杆的时候嘴里会哼上两段不成调的曲子，我一点都不想承认我还记得那段从我头顶飞过的让我至今都觉得恼火的旋律，但它就是在我的脑海里，和Matt每一次指甲敲击栏杆时的声音一起寄生在那里，一天比一天嘹亮。  
然而就在这段旋律反复折磨我的时候，L和Near却分享着同一个秘密的空间以及一段只属于L的神秘旋律。  
说到这里，我不得不说，自从我和Matt踏上Wammy’s号之后，L所结识的人几乎都是我所厌恶的人，就比如说是Near，以及……夜神月。  
或许这里说到夜神月还有点太早了，那就让我从Near以及我是怎么如何成为L的信徒开始说起。那是一个序曲，也是一段时光的终结，更是我最后一段灿烂明亮的盛夏的时光。  
我在这段岁月里经历了人生中的第二次受洗，并在一次次路过星辰大海时逐渐在雾霭中看清了前进的方向。  
那是一个干燥的秋天，Near带着他不上台面的木制玩具在所有人的注视下由一个穿着丧服一般男人拉着手送到了渡的面前，临走前，那个男人最后说——  
这就是你的新家了，Near。

 

SAIL_2_附录：

——————————

其一 M的日记：

X年11月13日

终于踏上了陆地。  
这种感觉让我不由自主的想起了当初从Wammy’s号上下来的时候，我发誓那段时候我连路都走不稳，简直让人不堪回首。  
我昨晚做了一个梦，我梦见L坐在那个不透风的小房间里弹钢琴，他显得兴趣缺缺，只是蹲在钢琴凳上（和他平时的坐姿一样），只用食指轻轻敲着一个键，而Near则是坐在地上，旁若无人的玩着他那副早就看不清图案的拼图。我试图说些什么，但最后却什么都说不出来，我闷了一肚子的火气，而L却突然把脚放到了地上，他轻快地敲着琴键，音符代替阳光洒了满地。  
这时候Near突然说了一句话，我还没来得及听清楚就醒过来了。之后船就到了港，潮湿的水汽结满了空气，乘客们在疲惫和欢乐之中从船上逃离。  
我和他们一起下了船，反复回想着那个梦，在什么结论都没能得出的情况下就走到了我的落脚点。之后我就看见了Matt转来的两封信，我真不知道是不是该冲回去恶狠狠地给他一拳。但是令我很在意的是渡的邀请。  
我决定把那两份信夹在第一编里面。  
我今天脑子乱哄哄的一片，写了很多遍关于第一次见到L的情景，但是最后都被我扔掉了，我决定如实的写出我那个时候的情绪，说实话我真想把这些也让L看一眼。  
当然，这已经不可能了。

——————————

其二 摘自夜神月的日记：

X年11月07日

我看见了Mello，那个讨人厌的臭小鬼。  
其实我认为，当初相比起Near，L倒是更喜欢他（尽管事实上他们两个我一个都没有好感）。  
不过既然说到这里，我就不得不抱怨一下——L一直都很奇怪，就好比他的坐姿很奇怪（谢天谢地，他在弹钢琴的时候用的是正常人的坐姿）、他的口味也很奇怪——要知道他甚至能够眼睛一眨不眨地吞下一桌子的甜点。另外，不得不提在听见Ode an die Freude①的时候他四脚朝天摔下椅子的样子，当时他真是把我吓坏了，我还差点以为他是突然犯了什么心脏上的毛病一口气没能接上来。  
如果是那样，我真不知道该说些什么。  
不过即便如此，我也不得不说，我和他相遇的时间实在是太短了。  
换个话题吧。  
今天我听了Beyond的演奏，他的技巧非常出色，处理方式也尽可能的使用轻巧缠绵的方式，他的演绎很像是L，然而正是因为如此，他本身的才华反而没有得到完全的发挥。  
这点真的很可惜，但是另一方面，我倒是因此感到有点高兴。  
因为对我来说，那个人是无法复制的，我可以通过耳朵记下他的乐谱，但是他却毫无疑问是不能被复写的，任何无聊的临摹都无法说出L的音乐。  
我最近拿下了一个指挥方面的奖项，决赛项目是钢琴协奏，在结束后我一直在想，如果是L，他是不是会配合得再好一点。但是很快我就否定了这个想法，那个自私的幼稚鬼从来不愿意去配合别人，从来没有过。  
说会今天的事情。  
我和Mello没有打招呼，但是他却狠狠地瞪了我很久，其实挺好笑的。  
如果有机会我真想问问L，这种小鬼有什么有趣的，甚至还把拜托我买来的巧克力分了一半给M……好吧其实我也不是很在意这件事……  
我都乱写了一点什么啊……算了，再过两天恐怕就要到英格兰了，我决定到时候去探望一下渡。  
最后再乱扯一句，我是真的讨厌N和M。

——————————

*  
①、Ode an die Freude，欢乐颂

第二编 完


End file.
